


Two to tango

by hanekoma



Series: Dangerous affair [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel (Comics), Nightwing (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Dick or Remy could have predicted their second encounter would be under the guise of Nightwing and Gambit. Not only that, but on opposite sides of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swingfox on tumblr for her birthday.

‘Later’ came much sooner than either of them imagined, but not as quick as they hoped. Not only that, but it happened under circumstances neither of them would have imagined. One side didn’t particularly want it, either.

Currently, they were squaring off, one looking mighty smug while the other fixed a glare. Rooftops — especially ones without glass ceilings — were quite convenient for these types of things. Little chance of being interrupted and no concern for a crowd. Quite nice when there were no bombs or weapons to be hurled off the side, also.

“Stand down before I have to make you,” Nightwing yelled out to Gambit. Of course, for Dick, it was quite obvious that this ‘Gambit’ was none other than Remy LeBeau. After all, the man wasn’t wearing any kind of mask or disguise. Couldn’t they just call it quits for the night and head back to the bar for a beer or two?

The object in question that had been stolen — an antique vase — was being casually tossed from hand to hand without concern if it was dropped and shattered to a million pieces. Dick could feel his muscles tense in reflex at every hand-switch. “Where would de fun be in dat? After Remy went to all de trouble of taking dis…”

A smile quirked over Remy’s face as crouched down to set the vase right behind him. “Perhaps if you can get dis from me, Monsieur Grayson, dere might be some reward.” Dick did no expect to be known that easily by the thief. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask the answer came as, “Cher, you’re obvious.”

Collecting himself, Dick crouched down just slightly to get himself in a fighting stance. First and foremost, he had to lure Remy away from the vase so neither of them damaged it. What would be the point of shattering it when he was supposed to be reclaiming it? Pulling out his escrima from their holsters on his back, he motioned for Remy to come at him.

Instead of the response Dick wanted — that involved Remy hurtling toward him or at least away from the prize — Remy wagged his finger as if scolding him. This only helped to further his aggravation.

But it was a terrible idea to bound at the other man. While Dick sized him up, Remy pulled out a deck of cards and began to… to what? They were glowing a fuchsia looking color and before he could ask any questions, one of them was coming at him. With a controlled blast, he realized that they were being _charged_.

Oh. This was going to be an interesting fight. At some point, between the playful banter and a few cuts and rips in his suit, Dick just barely managed to get Remy pinned. For a minute or so. Their breaths were heavy and he could almost taste Remy on his lips.

Both of them were fighting for dominance, wrestling against each other. The only reason that Dick had the upper hand was that he managed to disarm Remy and had realized that his own sticks could be charged and used against him. What caught him off guard, though, was the sudden hard kiss.

Despite how Remy was under him, the man had taken full control over the kiss and easily gained the upper hand. Losing himself all too quickly in the kiss, he let out a low and wanton moan as his lips began to part. The tongue eased into his mouth, distracting him from keeping his muscles tensed and Remy down.

It wasn’t until Dick was on his back and he felt a hand reaching for his zipper at his neck that he came to his senses of what was going on. The moment he pushed Remy back to get him off, the other man brought his fist to his stomach.

“Looks like dis is your loss.” Within no time, Remy had pulled off of him and ran to the vase. “Guess dat reward will have to wait for another time, oi?” And just like that, Remy had vanished into the night.

Slowly, Dick sat up with a bit of a wry laugh, one hand running through his hair. Every part of his logic said that he shouldn’t be laughing over what just happened, but the situation felt so absurd he couldn’t help the amusement. Well, this was going to be a unique and interesting relationship with Remy; that much he could say, at the very least.


End file.
